Epic Love Story
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: A romantic love story where Princess Bella falls for the actor who makes her feel something she never thought she could feel. Torn by the fact that she's the princess of a country and he's Hollywood's new it boy. Will they're new found love be strong enough to survive some of the crazy obstacles that might be thrown at them. Cannon Parings. Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Princess beginnings

Hope everyone enjoys the story... i do not own anything but the storyline... please understand that not everything in here is a reality...please remember it is a FANFICTION! so please enjoy

* * *

**_Edward's POV_**

"So Edward are you ready for your movie?" My best friend Sam asked. He was talking about the new movie my father was directing about the royal Italian Family. We were getting to meet the real family in a few days and spend time with them. "So what is your movie about?"

Sam was a very noise person; I mean I don't really worry about it because it would cost him more to sale stories then what any of the magazines would pay him. "It's about the Italian-English war. It's a story of when the Swan's and Casa's son and daughter connect and fall in love. I play the Swan's son Charles."

"Sounds interesting, seems like an interesting movie. I'm guessing your brother-In-law is excited to work on this movie with all the history that is in it." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the truth of it. Jasper was my best friend/ brother-in-law, he and my sister got married last year and we've all been very close. Jasper was beyond a history buff. I mean this man knew every ounce of history possible that is why my dad decided to ask him to come along and help us with the accuracy of the story…Even with the King and Queen of Italy helping us we wanted to make sure we didn't leave anything out. "Are you staying at the palace?"

"Ya. It's going to be a new experience. Jasper's sister actually knows the family actually." Rosaline was actually very close to the family. She had gotten accepted into an international program where she got to travel to Italy and study under a famous event planner for the royal family. She quickly became best friends with the princess so much she decided to stay in Italy and take over her boss's duties to the royal family.

"Well it should be an interesting couple of months; I mean there aren't many celebrities that can say they actually get to meet royalty."

"You've got a point." My friend was beyond right.

**_Four hours later_**

"Finally…" I had finally finished packing my things into my suitcase when my sister came barreling through my door. "Hello Ali."

She quicklyinstaly came and sat on top of one of my suitcases. "Hello my amazing brother! Are you excited for our trip?!" My sister was beyond excited to travel to Italy, it had always been a dream of hers to go and visit the Italian palaces and meet the royalty. "Can you believe that we're going to be guest of the Royal family? Like we get to attend so many things like the black and white Italian ball, Princess Isabella's Birthday blowout ball next month! This is about to be the best 10 months of filming ever!"

"How are we going to communicate with them? Don't they all speak Italian?"

"Well Queen Renee does but the rest of the family speaks both English and Italian. Oh my gosh Rose was telling Jasper that the princess is just an angel. I cannot wait to meet her; it'll be nice to be around her huh Edward?"

I knew where this was going with my sister. Ever since I was starting out in the business, she was always trying to set me up with her friends and now here she was trying to set me up with someone I didn't even know, let alone a potential queen. "Let's not start this convo before I even meet her Mary-Alice, besides she's a princess and I'm an actor. Two different countries separate us, so lets not even start what's already going on in your creepy brain."

My sister only laughed and went over to my dresser. "We mustn't forget our ties my little brother. I think blue, black and a white tie should be good don't you think?" She smirked placing the ties in my suitcase. Lord knows this was going to be a long trip.

Isabella's POV

My mother must have lost it because my father and I were both shocked when Rose had talked my mother into letting people stay at our palace without even thinking about it for a day or two. Though I trusted Rose, I didn't know about people coming here to make a movie about my family. "Bellycakes?" I turned to see Rose standing there with a bunch of magazines "Are you okay, you seem off what's wrong princess?"

"Rose, do I have anything to worry about with these guest you've convinced my mother to come here to the palace? You know she can barely speak a word of English, the poor woman is going to attempt to make conversation and you're friends will be lost." Even though my mother married my father she has yet to grasp the concept of compromise…the old lady refuses to use English in the house due to us living in Italy, poor father had to teach us both Italian and English so we could communicate with both our father and mother's side of the family. "I mean you barely can communicate with my mother."

"Oh Bella that's only a minor detail honestly, I mean thankfully they've got you, me and your father. I would say it's a good deal when it comes down to the details." My best friend everyone, the positive thinker.

"Rosaline …"

Before I could lecture my idiot friend of mine, my mother walked in. "Buongiorno Rosaline, quando dovremmo aspettarci di incontrare gli americani?1" here we go again.

Rose smirked at me as she turned to my mother; with a bow she answered my mother in Italian. "Buongiorno maestà, Mio fratello mi ha detto di aspettarsi che da 2:00. Sua moglie è stato in attesa di incontrarvi.2"

I rolled my eyes avoiding my mother's eyes knowing that she was probably going to lecture me on my witty behavior. "Ora Isabella, mi auguro sarete gentili con i nostri nuovi amici. So che dopo tutto quello che si sta molto custoditi, ma queste persone sono la famiglia di Rosaline e mi aspetto mia figlia a trattarli come tali. Stanno venendo qui per incontrare noi e ricercare la nostra famiglia, questa è una cosa molto buona per noi e per loro. Tuo padre non avrebbe lasciato stranieri nel nostro regno se fossero persone cattive. Abbiamo bisogno di fidarsi di entrambi. Prometti che sarai gentile?3"

She was right I knew in my heart I was being a slight brat. "Prometto madre sarò gentile con gli americani.4"

I hid my face knowing my mother was serious with her words. Rosaline stood next to me with a huge smile on her face. "Buono, prego fammi sapere quando sono arrivati Rose, andrò ottenere Charlas e saremo in giro quando la tua famiglia è arrivato.5"

We both curtsied for my mother as she left to find my father. I turned to my best friend glaring at her beauty. "You are so dead Rosaline Elizabeth Hale; do you realize my mother loves you more than me?"

"It's hard to not love someone who always agrees with you. Though your mother is easy to love, even if she only understands half the crap I say." I rolled my eyes as I sat on my bed. "Anyway my brother will me here soon and I must make sure the guest wing is ready for him and the cast. Do try to be kind to them, Jazz says Alice and her family are already nervous and I don't want them to feel uncomfortable."

I nodded as she walked out of my room and towards her own wing. You have to understand that yes I loved meeting new people it was just extremely hard for me to trust outsiders. When I was 18 I met this amazing prince and we were to be married till he decided to cheat and lie to my father. Honestly it was a blessing in a way because now I am 22 and have more knowledge on who we can and cannot trust. After changing into a simple summer blue bow tight-fitting short-sleeved dress I walked down to the main courters it was getting closer to Rose's brother would be arriving so maybe a simple walk in the garden would be a problem.

**_Two hours later Rose's POV_**

I was beyond happy to hear my brother's in-laws wanted to make a movie about the king and queen of Italy. It was hard to convince Charlie to let people into his home but he at least trusted my opinion. Renee was beyond thrilled when I suggested the movie idea she was excited to hear that her life was going to be a story, so happy that she would get to have more people in the palace besides Bella, myself and Charlie. "Ms. Hale?" my thoughts were interrupted by one of the maids.

"Yes Amy?"

"Your brother and his family have arrived. Shall I fetch Queen Renee?"

"Could you? Have you seen Bella, I haven't seen her for a couple of hours."

"Isabella gave me the order to leave her be while she got dressed. I'll ask the queen if she's seen her lately." With that Amy left me to go find my brother.

Exiting the limo first I saw my brother smiling wide. "Rosie!" My younger brother shouted over to me as I walked down the giant staircase. "Rose it's so good to see you." Jasper smiled as his wife, three men and an older woman get out of the limo

"Hello everyone I'm Rosaline Hale. It's very nice to meet you all."

They all nodded as Jasper smiled at everyone "These are my in-laws Carlisle and Esme Cullen, their son Edward, and Emmett McCarthy." I couldn't contain my blush as I looked at Emmett. He was everything and more I would consider being my future. Is that even possible? "And this is my wife Mary-Alice Hale."

"It's Alice not Mary-Alice, I absolutely detest that name." I hugged my sister-in-law. Taking a quick look at her outfit her dress fit her like a jersey dress; it is a simple one shoulder bodice with an asymmetrical neckline and a cowl back design. Beads adorn the shoulder and back to compliment the style. I can honestly say I loved her dress without hesitation.

"It's to meet you Alice, everyone…"

"Ms. Hale, the queen said she will see you guys at lunch she isn't feeling to good right now, she extends her appogilizes to you and your friends, as for Bella she hasn't seen her since she talked to you guys earlier."

"Do you mind helping me find her Amy?"

"Rose we may not have been here long but please let us help, Jasper and I could take the north side maybe Edward could check the garden for her…"

I hugged my sister-in-law tightly. "Oh that would be so helpful." I turned to the Cullens. "Why don't us four go in the house and check there." With agreement we all went in search for my friend.

_**Bella's POV**_

Groggy my eyes opened to the sounds of shouting. "Bella?" I fully opened up my eyes to reveal a pair of green eyes staring back at me. "Hey sleeping beauty, everyone has been looking for you." He smiled softly …

* * *

1English translation: Good Morning Rosaline, when should we expect the Americans?

2 English: Good morning your majesty, my brother told me to expect them by two pm. His wife has been looking forward to meeting you.

3 Now Isabella, I am hoping you will be kind to our new friends. I know after everything you are very guarded, but these people are Rosaline's family and i expect my daughter to treat them just as such. They are coming here to meet us and research our family; this is a very good thing for us and them. Your father would not let strangers into our kingdom if they were bad people. We need to trust both of them. You promise you will be kind?

4 I promise mother I will be kind to the Americans.

5 Good, please let me know when they have arrived Rose, I will go get Charles and we will be around when your family has arrived.

* * *

_**what do you guys think please enjoy! please let me know what you guys thought of this story so far?**_


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**_Hope everyone enjoys the story... i do not own anything but the storyline... please understand that not everything in here is a reality...please remember it is a FANFICTION! so please enjoy. Sorry for the short chapter just wanted to get some points out, promise longer chapters for now on!_**

* * *

**_Edwards Pov_**

As we started our drive towards the palace I was in my own world. I was excited to work with my family but something was different, I just didn't know what it was. I knew a lot of it had to do with the fact my father still hadn't really said anything about my costar who was playing Rosa Casa. I was beyond nervous that he had decided to go with Tayna knowing that I despised her ever since she decided to cheat on me. Hopefully he'd have some brain not to ask her to work with any of us again no matter how good of an actress she was. "Edward, are you okay? You seem a little off." I turned to my sister. She would be the one to notice me when I was trying to be hidden.

I shook my head and sighed "I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind…Nothing to worry about sis."

"Well just know everything will be okay. We're in for an amazing trip little one!" I hated when she always calls me that since we were the same age.

"Whatever Ali-cat, anyway Jasper, what's the deal with the family? Anything we should know?"

Jasper smiled and shrugged "Rose says they act like every other family…Mrs. Casa-Swan only speaks Italian, Charlie and Bella speak both; Bella is very shy when she first meets people so don't feel offended if she seems a little standoffish. Charlie is very protective over Bella, in high school she went to a very exclusive school and someone there hurt her, Rose says she doesn't even really know completely what happened." I could see my sister frown; I knew exactly what my sister was feeling because I felt it too.

Twenty minutes later after a very sad quiet ride we arrived at a beautiful huge palace. "We're here!" Alice shouted forgetting our former sadness and replacing it with a heap of excitement.

**_Alice's POV_**

Oh my god this place was huge, beautiful and amazing. When we got there I saw this beautiful girl who could be my husband's twin. "That would be my amazing sister Rosaline." Oh my gosh this girl looked amazing! She had long blond hair and was wearing what looked like one of my amazing dresses! It was my _lacey girl _collection; this was one of my most popular dresses! God seriously this couldn't get any better. "Hello, big sister." Jasper smiled hugging his sister.

"Hi everyone I'm Rosaline, Its nice to meet everyone."

"These are my in-laws Carlisle and Esme Cullen, their son Edward, and Emmett McCarthy." I couldn't contain my blush as I looked at Emmett. He was everything and more I would consider being my future. Is that even possible? "And this is my wife Mary-Alice Hale."

"It's Alice not Mary-Alice, I absolutely detest that name. Hello Rosaline!" I couldn't contain my excitement after Jasper introduced us. "You're wearing my dress!" I smiled wide.

"Yes, Bella and I both wear your clothes." We both smiled wide. I knew this was about to be the best vacation.

Before we could continue our conversation a young lady came out trying to get Rose's attention. "Ms. Hale, the queen said she will see you guys at lunch she isn't feeling to good right now, she extends her apologies to you and your friends, as for Bella she hasn't seen her since she talked to you guys earlier."

I could see Rose's face and I felt bad for her. "Do you mind helping me find her Amy?"

"Rose we may not have been here long but please let us helping, Jasper and I could take the north side maybe Edward could check the garden for her…"

I hugged my sister-in-law tightly. "Oh that would be so helpful." She turns her face to the rest of the group "Why don't us four go in the house and check there." With agreement we all went in search for my new friend.

_**Edward's Pov**_

After we broke apart from Jasper's sister I had this feeling to go to the garden, it was simple enough to check and close enough to the palace so I don't get lost. It didn't take long to find her; she was just laying there in a soft sleep. Peacefully, it was almost a shame to wake the sleeping beauty. "Bella?" I whispered softly not wanting to scare her. When her eyes opened she had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. "Hey sleeping beauty, everyone has been looking for you." I couldn't contain my smile when I saw her smile wide.

"I'm so sorry I must have fallin' asleep." I couldn't stop smiling as I watched her brush a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"No its fine. We all doze off every now and then. I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella right?"

She smiled softly blushing a deep red all around her face. "Yes, it's nice to…uh meet you." She slowing extends her hand to mine and as soon as our fingers touched it was like fireworks exploding all around. Time was standing still to the point where I didn't realize anything else but the sleeping beauty standing in front of me.

Before I can say more Rose and Jasper came walking towards us. "Bells?" We both removed our hands from the other. "Where have you been Bella, we've been looking for you."

"I feel asleep, I lost track of time and just fell asleep." When she looked away I had the strange urge to hold her close. "Well if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to clean up before we all chat with my father on this movie thing. It was nice meeting you…"

"Jasper, ma'am." He tilted his hat towards her.

"Jasper…" she smiled softly then turned back towards me. "Thank you for waking me up Edward, it was nice meeting you as well."

The look of her smile made me forget my words. "No problem sleeping beauty." A simple blush few across her face as she walked away smiling with Rose.

Once they were out of sight Jasper looked at me confused "Want to explain?" I shook my head trying to avoid the conversation "You know your sister is predicting that the two of you are going to get together."

"My sister still thinks she's going to find Emmett a girlfriend who isn't a model…something that will never happen."

"You know I've learned a long time ago no to bet against your sister, I mean it doesn't take a psychic to know that there was some chemistry between the two of you." I run my hand through my hair nervously. "Anyway, we need to get inside the king and queen are coming down to welcome us."

* * *

_**soooo what did you guys think? Anything you guys wanna see? **_


	3. A simple story

**I don't own the charactors but i do own the storyline and again this my imaginary world do not judge because you dont like the way the logic is.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

What was I thinking falling asleep in the garden, but once I saw his amazingly bright green eyes I was in some kind of personal heavenly experience. As I sat in my room I couldn't help my thoughts traveled to a place of slight frustration. Why is it when I was about to go through this stupid coronation would I find someone who I may or may not be attracted to. Just the idea of actual love was making me really think back to an old conversation I had with my mom and dad two months prior…

_Flashback…two months ago _

_Laying down in my bed I continued to read my Romeo and Juliet book barely noticing my parents walking. "Momma, Papa what can I do for you?" Placing my book down on my dresser I could see the tension in my father's face. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing sweet angel, we just need to talk to you about something." My dad said nervously smiling._

"_Si prega di non mentire a tua figlia. Ha bisogno di conoscere la della tradizione italiana.6" I looked at my mother nervously._

"_What is mother talking about?" My dad sighed, "What tradition?"_

_My mother laid her hand on mine and looked deep into my eyes. "Quando una giovane ragazza diventa una certa età devono iniziare a lavorare sul loro futuro. Ciò significa sistemarsi e trovare un corteggiatore e iniziare la propria Isabella famiglia. Tuo padre e io vorrei essere vivi di vederti essere felice con qualcuno e avere nipoti a rovinare.7"_

"_Don't I have time before I have to worry about any of these things. I mean I want to find someone and fall in love with them, not rush into it because of some stupid rule. Do I even get a choice in who I marry or what?"_

_My dad rubbed my back softly, I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but honestly I was beyond upset. "Sweetness, it's whatever you decide. You have the choice just like you're mother and I did. When we met years ago we had it hard, we were from two different countries and barely could be together… we had to jump through hoops to be together the way we are now. Now we are living here so you're mother could be closer to her family and I could help her rule over Italy."_

_I turn to my mom sadly."_ _Ci sono diritti da stare qui? Ci sono diritti da sposare qualcuno della famiglia reale? Mamma mi vogliono sperimentare la del mondo._ _Che non voglio diventare regina Voglio solo vivere la mia vita...8"_

_She shook her head quickly "Il mio dolce angelo. Non dovete preoccuparvi di diventare regina se non si sceglie di. Se non si decide di tuo cugino Bretagna prenderà il trono. Ma l'unica cosa che dovete ricordare è che siete ancora bisogno di trovare un marito dal 24 compleanno per essere ancora considerato royalty.9"_

"_Sweetie something you need to realize is your mother and I are getting older and need you to know this now before something happens to one of us."_

_End Flashback_

They're beyond wrong I have years till I had to worry about any sorts of things. Why couldn't life be simpler? My eyes slowly drifted to my old tattered Romeo and Juliet book lying on my dresser. I wish I didn't feel that I had to rush to find someone to be with; I wish I had love like Romeo and Juliet. The epic love that two cross lovers that never cared what others thought of them, I wish I was as brave as Juliet.

Sighing I slowly look out the window to see Edward and jasper along with two other men standing talking intensively. The way Edward slowly ran his hand through his hair made it hard to resist thinking of him in just the traditional way but as the guy who kinda made me feel so different. He made me forget the laws and the fact that we came from somewhat different worlds.

"Bells?" Rose's voice snapped me out of my daze. "Hey you okay?" I nodded smiling a bit still thinking about the mini day dream. "If you're sure, I want you to meet my sister-in-law." A second later a shorter woman walked in smiling "Bells this is my brother's wife Alice Hale. Alice actually is the mastermind behind your favorite clothing line."

For the moment nothing else could bug me. "MACH?" A huge smile formed on Alice, Rose and I when Alice nodded quickly, "Oh my god! What does the name stand for?"

"My full name—Mary-Alice Cullen-Hale. It use to be—"

"MA Designs… we've been wearing you since forever. When did you start designing?"

"Honestly 12, my mom Esme started selling them in her stores and her costumers fell in love with everything so I started making more, and when my father started letting me go to his movie sets Lea Michele was having a bit of trouble dressing for the part so I gave her a one of kind dress and she told everyone so I started designing for a lot of celebs after that its history."

"How amazing! Well we must talk about the upcoming balls. I know Rose and I would love to be dressed by the world famous Alice Hale."

"Oh I'd love that! You know I'm also dressing everyone in this movie! I'm so excited for the movie this love story is a great one for the ages."

Before any of us could speak Amy my daytime maid came in "Isabella, Queen Rosa says it's time to come greet your guest."

I nodded towards her and she exited my room. "Ladies I guess I will be seeing you in a bit." Walking out of my room I quickly walked to where I knew my parents would be waiting for me. "Sorry, Rose and I were talking about stuff." My mother nodded and my dad smiled widely.

The three of us walked into the grand room where my eyes instantly found Edward's green eyes. "Maestà, re Charles e la regina Renee, mio fratello Jasper, sua moglie Alice. La sua famiglia Esme e Carlisle Cullen Director, mio fratello-in-law Edward Cullen. così come il loro amico Emmett McCarthy.10" They each took a bow, I couldn't hold back my eye rolls (I beyond hate when people do this…). "Guys this is King Charles and Queen Renee," Rose smiled hugging me "and this is princess Isabella or Bella."

My mother smiled wide "Benvenuti amici miei! La nostra casa è la nostra casa! Tutto quello che serve basta chiedere uno dei nostri cameriere. E la cena sarà servita in un paio d'ore e noi parlare del tuo film semplice..."

I smiled wide "My mother said 'Welcome my friends! Our home is our home! Anything you need just ask one of our maids. And dinner will be served in a couple of hours and we shall talk about your simple movie.'" My eyes continued to be on him barely glancing at anyone else, but my main focus was the green eyed man staring back at me.

My dad's cough removed the spell Edward had on me. "Myself and the queen love to welcome you to explore our home and our gardens. I'm sure my daughters would love to show you around. Carlisle, Esme let us go to the tea room so we can talk." With that they nodded and left...

"Uh ya...so Jasper, Alice Emmett let me show you guys where you guys are staying…Bella why don't you show Edward where he will be staying…"

Before I could say anything the four of them were gone and I was alone with Edward. "They aren't very subtle are they?"

"Rose isn't very subtle since the day I met her… she came up to me and told me I needed to not be shy or else she'd try to kick my ass."

"Alice once said that if we weren't siblings she would never talk to me." I couldn't stop giggling "You think I'm kidding, she seriously once asked my mom to trade me in for these stupid sandals she wanted when we were ten." As we continued to walk down the hall I couldn't help but relax as we chatted. "Your laugh is beautiful, sleeping beauty. You seem so…"

"What?"

"Familiar, it's like something I've never experienced before, it feels so natural." He touched my hand softly; a smile quickly rose on my face. It felt as if nothing else mattered. Edward was holding my hand smiling up at me. "Do you feel it?"

"I do…But how?" I asked nervously.

"It's simple really, it's fate Bella." He smiled wide rubbing his fingers against my hand. It was such a soothing thing.

"Edward I've never felt like this, I know it's so sudden but I don't know if I care…it's different but for some strange reason I don't mind the differences."

"Bella—" Edward and I quickly turned to see the audience we'd gathered. Rose held Emmett's hand smiling, Alice and Jasper were snuggling in each other arms snickering; I could only assuming it was at the fact that Edward and I were so close. Rose laughed as I tentively took my hand away from Edwards. "Any way dinner is ready so why don't you two love birds take a second and get out of this strange funk and get downstairs so we can eat."

**_Edward POV_**

It felt ever so right to have her hand in mine, as soon as it was gone I felt empty again…I really didn't know what to think about it. Then again I didn't have any time to really think about it since we were now sitting at the table with her family. I seriously was trying super hard not to stare or day dream about her, which was becoming extra hard since she was sitting across from me.

"So Mr. Cullen, who will be acting in this independent film?" Bella's father asked curiously.

"Well Edward is going to be playing you Mr. Swan, Emmett is playing your brother Samuel, my wife Esme will be playing Ms. Casa's mother Giainna Casa. We have a few girls to play Queen Casa, but we wanted to see if you two thought of the actresses, they will be here in two days."

"Who did you have in mind Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked curiously, I could see a bit of reluctant looks she gave Rosaline and my sister.

"It's Carlisle my dear, and we're thinking Jane Alexander, Leah Donaldson, or Kate Dumas." If Kate was going to play the lead I was screwed because I knew Tanya would possibly be coming with her and I knew I wouldn't be able to take that. "But we don't really know who would be best to play your mother yet. We want to find someone who has great chemistry with Edward, enough to reflect the amount of love your father and mother share with one another." The king and queen smiled at each other, it was undoubting amazing to see that after so many years that the two of them were still in love after all this time.

"What made you decide to write about my parents?" the sweet angel asked while slightly watching me and her new friends. "I mean they aren't as well known as some of the other royals of the world."

My mother smiled softly. "It was actually you darling. My daughter and I were watching TV; it was something you said while you were doing an appearance with your mother. A child had asked you if you believed in fairytales… you had said yes because when you looked at your parents they made you believe in true fairytale love. Alice and I talked my husband into making a movie about two people from different countries meeting and falling in love. Your mother and father's story is so perfect." My mother made me smile due to her kind voice. "Tua figlia è un tipo molto giovane donna e quando lei ha parlato la vostra storia d'amore. Mi ha fatto e mio marito voglio condividere con il mondo la bella amore voi due avete.11" My mother speaks Italian?

"Hai detto che il mio caro?12" the queen wiped a small tear from her eyes.

Bella nodded shyly as her father squeezed her hand. "My Isabella is a true romantic at heart. We'd love for you and your family to stay here and film here, you are welcome to also film at my old home where my brother is currently living."

Watching everyone I noticed they were all talking to each other, it was becoming clear that they were getting really close; strangely in the few hours we've known them we've become good friends.

_**~Three days Later~**_

Today was the day my dad had wanted to start finding someone to play Renee…looking back on these last couple of days you could've sworn that mine and Bella's families had started getting closer, which was saying something because I haven't really gotten to spend any more time with Bella because of my sister and sister-in-law. _Knock-knock _"Edward come on we're all going into the sitting room Kate is here…" Alice yelled through my door.

"I don't want to Alice I'm over it, none of these girls seem right! They don't get it!" I wasn't kidding, when I was reading a scene with Leah she kept acting like we were going to do it right then and there; Jane kept sounding annoyed with the lines; now I have to deal with Kate and her cousin Tanya

"Stop being a brat, just come down so we can start please!" she yelled one more time then left.

When I came down from my room I noticed everyone was sitting on the couches waiting for me to arrive. "About time boy, come on Bella has been pacing waiting." Carlisle said once he came by me. "Let's get this done." I sigh as I walk over to Kate. "Okay guys the scene is set in a meadow and the two of you are secretly meeting. And action!"

"Charlie are you there?" Kate whispered.

"Renee?" I question looking at her softly. "You made it." I put my hand against her face while she moves it against it. "I didn't know if you would."

"Charlie, nothing could keep me from this…or from you." Gazing into Kate's eyes I could see a very small hint of what we were missing from the other two.

"Cut!" I turned to see Bella raise her hands. "No…no…you are saying words but not showing this with feelings; my parents love isn't words it's the actions behind the words, the devotion and feelings they had for one another." Bella rose and took our scripts away and stood in front of me. "From the top."

"Action!" My dad whispered.

Bella turns away from me as she pretends to search for me. "Charlie? Are you there?" Her voice dripping of sadness and hope.

I slowly wrap my arms around her. "Oh Renee, I'm here my love."

She quickly turns into my arms. "Oh Charlie I never thought I'd see you again…After what mother said, I thought you'd never come back." Tears desperately fell from Bella's eyes as she hugged me tightly. "I don't want this to be it, I want us."

I move Bella's face so she is looking at me. "My sweet sweet love, I'd cross millions of oceans to see you, I don't care about being king, it makes no sense to me, if you're not mine." I look deep into her eyes. "I cannot take you away though, our families would fight each other to keep us apart without hesitation. I don't wish that on you, I don't wish for that on my family either."

She shakes her head. "What does that mean then?"

"It means its time for one of us to surrender our crown, and I choose myself." I look into her tearful eyes. "I will do it for us, for our future…someday our families will understand…but for now, I run away from them and come here, be with you forever."

Our lips meet and the kiss was perfect. Our bodies fit perfectly into each others. I couldn't imagine someone else being here. "Cut!" Barely hearing a word I continued to kiss her, it was by far the best first kiss I've ever had. When we finally broke apart everyone's eyes were on us. "I think we've found our Renee…" my dad said clapping…I looked at Bella as she started blushing. "Meet the new Charlie and Renee."

* * *

translations

_**1. Please don't lie to your daughter. She needs to know about the Italian tradition.**_

_**2 When a young girl turns a certain age they have to start working on their future. It means settling down and finding a suitor and starting your own family Isabella. Your father and I would like to be alive to see you be happy with someone and have grandchildren to spoil.**_

_**3 Will i have to stay here? Will i have to marry someone of royalty? Mother i want to experience the world. I don't want to become queen I just want to live my life...**_

_**4 My sweet angel. You don't have to worry about becoming queen if you do not choose to. If you decide not to your cousin Brittany will take the throne. But the only thing you need to remember is that you are still in need of finding a husband by your 24 birthday to be still considered royalty.**_

_**5 Majesty, King Charles and Queen Renee, my brother Jasper, his wife Alice. Her family Esme and Carlisle Cullen Director, my brother-in-law Edward Cullen, as well as their friend Emmett McCarthy.**_

_**6. Welcome my friends! Our home is our home! Anything you need just ask one of our maids. And dinner will be served in a couple of hours and we shall talk about your simple movie.**_

_**7 Your daughter is a very kind young lady and when she talked about your love story. It made me and my husband want to share with the world the beautiful love you two have.**_

_**8. You said that my dear?**_

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? please review**_


	4. A lion, Witch and A long day!

**_This chapter is dedicated to who made my day a few days ago! so this chapter is for you! I do not own any of this besides the storyline... it is a made up world i have envisioned so please try to remember that. It is not reality its fiction!_**

* * *

_**Bella's Pov**_

It had been 3 days since Carlisle had given me the part of my mom, strange yes but still an honor for me. Today, my parents thought it would nice if Edward and his family joined us in my meet and greet activities today just so they could get a feeling for what it was like for my mother when she was my age. "Isabella, Edward has asked you to join him in the gardens before you and the Cullens leave."

"Thank you Amy please take the rest of the day to yourself and your children. Oh and make sure you come find my before Saturday so I can give Mary her birthday gift." Amy smiled up at me happily. Amy had been taken care of me for the last 20 years during that time she had Mary who was turning 12 Saturday and then Ryan was 7. They were amazing children and my mother and I were very much taken by the two of them.

"Yes your majesty, you have a great day with the Cullens," I could tell Amy was hiding something. "Amy what is it?"

"Bella I just want you to be careful, something feels off and I don't know what it is but something isn't right." I looked at her curiously, "I want you to be safe, now that you and Edward are forming some kind of bond stronger than ever and I just worry my sweet child."

"You're like a second mother to me and I will keep your words close." We both smile widely.

"Now don't forget to bring back some new books for us to discuss during our book club with Rose and Brittany. I know your cousin has been bugging the stuffing out of your momma and me about you being too busy for our book club." When I was 10 my cousin Brittany, myself and Amy would read books and discuss the meaning of them, it was one of my favorite past times with my cousin and Amy… one that we still continue with Rose and Mary when they came along.

"I have wanted to read the Midnight Sun saga… the characters seem complex." Amy nodded and walked out leaving me a dress. It was one of Alice's original dress… This evening gown had a jewel neckline with laced long sleeves. A floral lace wrap over mini-dress. A tonal fabric wraps the waist and creates a beaded bow at one side. Zip up closure. A knee length dress with sheath skirt. As I put the dress on I felt so comfortable because this dress fit like a super great glove. I fixed my hair in a simple French twist and walked out into my garden; my heart stopped when I saw him sitting on one of the benches. "Hey Edward, Amy said you were looking for me." I smiled blushing as I looked at him; he was wearing a simple button down shirt and black slacks.

"Ya…but wow you look beautiful angel." He smiled running his hand through his hair. "Uh I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date maybe after were done with this meet and greet thing…I mean we are going to start working next week and between our work schedule and your princess schedule it'll be tough to hangout without everyone around."

I blushed at the amount of sweetness that was pouring out of him. "Edward, I'd love to. Why don't we go to a little Café down in the city? It'll be private and yummy." As he nodded I couldn't help myself so I kissed his lips softly. It started off as a simple kiss, but started becoming more.

Edward's Pov

As we kissed it felt like an amazing surge of energy exploding through us. It was surprising how easily Bella and I could be around each other. We connected on a different level more than anyone else I've ever experienced. "My My Edward seems that you are trying to get in caught by the king kissing the princess out in the open." We both look and notice Tanya staring at us. "I would think you two would be sneakier." She smirked making me sick at the sight. Tanya was always going to be the bane of my existence.

"Tanya get out of here, why are you even here?" I asked taking Bella's hand. "I thought since Katie didn't get the par you both would be leaving."

Tanya rolled her eyes, probably because of our hands connected. "Well Carlisle decided I could stay here, along with Kate, to play some extra characters. Seems I'm staying here and participating with all of you in the princess things Miss Isabella will be doing." She stepped between us making us break our hands. "Your majesty, don't you think you should get ready for your meet and greet. I'm sure Edward and I could find something to do while you're busy."

"Actually Tanya you may want to change." Bella said taking Tanya's attention away from me. "You aren't allowed to wear a revealing top like that and a short dress…As you can tell all of us women are wearing very approving clothes. Yours is actually very—"

"Whorish," Rose came into view with Emmett, Jasper and Alice on her tail. "Now Tina why don't you go change into something a common tramp wouldn't wear and meet us in front in ten minutes because we actually have a schedule to abide by, one I won't have you fuck up."

Tanya glared at Rose getting really close to Roses face. "Rose—"

"Bitch Its Rosalie to you." Rose corrected.

"Rosalie, I would hate to tell the queen and king that you're treating a guest in such an unprofessional way. I'm sure you don't want to be fired from whatever it is you do." Tanya threatened.

Before Rose could speak Bella chimed in, "Actually, Rose is like my father and mother's daughter so the fact that you'd go to them and try to get her fired is actually quite comical…Anyway if you aren't done change in less than ten minutes, I'm afraid you won't be able to join us in this afternoon. I would hate to keep my loyal subjects waiting due to some –"

"*Cough*Bitch.*cough*" Rose smirked "What? I'm coming down with a cough."

"Some person who doesn't understand rules." Bella shot a look at Rose. "So please hurry."

Tanya shot a look at our group and walked away; we all looked at Rose and laughed. "Bells we have to get going soon because I know you really want to go to the orphanage and you have a busy schedule." Bella nodded then Rose turned to all of us "Now when we're out in public you have to know that not a lot of people don't speak English, especially at the orphanage, and when we're around Bella you have to address her as Princess or Your majesty. If you don't understand anything just ask me or Bella to translate, um don't answer any questions of the press…Until Carlisle announces the movie I don't want people knowing that Bella is the main character. We still have to talk to her cousin about taking the Italian crown, especially if certain events occur."

_What events could Rose be thinking could happen to where Bella couldn't take the crown?_

Bella's POV

I knew exactly what Rose was talking about. If things developed between me and Edward before Brittany agreed to take the crown, and before the cast of the movie was announced I could get into trouble. "Well if everyone is ready?" I said seeing Tanya wearing a spaghetti strap white dress with a sweetheart neckline and a gold mini dress and her cousin coming towards the awaiting limo. "Let's get this going."

Once we got to the orphanage my anger with Tanya was gone and replaced by happiness with seeing the smiling children. "Principessa! Principessa![1]" the children yelled I couldn't contain my smile.

I hugged a few children as they came up to me with huge smiles on their faces. "Ciao piccoli, sono così felice di rivedervi tutti![2]" Everyone walked into the room the children looked very happy to meet everyone. "Questi sono tutti i miei amici vi ricordate di Rose, questo è suo fratello Jasper e sua moglie Alice. Questo è il fratello di Alice Edward e il suo migliore amico Emmett. Quindi questa Tina e sua cugina Katie. Dire Ciao a tutti.[3]"

Rose and I smirked because we were the only two that knew I had called Tanya Tina. During our stay at the orphanage I could see everyone warming up to the new people. I couldn't help but stare at Edward with the youngest orphan April. Seeing him hold her in his arms so softly made me weak in the knees. How can I live in denial about the feelings I have for him? I mean I haven't really known him that long but still. "Princess are you ready for your next stop?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I have an event I have to be at." I smiled and waved goodbye to all the children. I hated to leave but I knew I would be back in a week or two. We all piled into the into the limo. "I'm glad you guys could meet the children."

"Bella that was so much fun, those kids are adorable." Alice said smoothing out her pink one sleeve pink dress. "What else do you have planned Bells?"

"Well John is going to drive me to my next appointment then I have a meeting with Carlisle and Edward, after that we all are going to discuss the black and white ball and our outfits." This made Alice and Rose both smile. "Plus I actually have to talk to you about a very important role you guys will play in the big coronation." Both nodded and John stopped the car. "So you guys have fun and I'll see you when I get back home in two hours. Rose do you mind picking up some books for Mary and our book club?" She nodded and waved goodbye.

**_Two and half hours later_**

I walked in the house tired off my butt, I told Amy to not have anyone bug me for a bit. Lazily, I walked into one of the rooms and laid down. "Sleeping beauty how do you always end up in my arms." I jolted up looking at Edward. "Seriously I wouldn't expect you to be that scared to end up in my bed."

"Edward I am so sorry I just was tired and needed to lay down for a few minutes. Please forgive me for intruding."

"Bella I've been dying to get alone time with you, it seems we're always getting interrupted and it's not fair." I couldn't help my smile. "Can I kiss you Bella?"

"You don't have to ask." He leaned in kissing my lips ever so softly, our hands easily roamed each other. He slowly undid the laced outskirt of my dress and took it off. "Edward…" I moaned kissing him deeper as he ran his hand across my body slowly.

"Bella we need to stop." He said in between kisses. "I don't want to start something neither of us are ready for yet." I looked into Edwards eyes, I knew he was right but it didn't help the feelings that were arising inside of me.

"You're right, but do you think I can change and we could…I don't know just lay here till your dad is ready to talk about the movie thing."

His sweet sweet smile melted my heart. "Bella I would be heartbroken if you didn't want to join me in the bed. I feel like we have things to talk about anyway."

I smiled walking across to my room and changed quickly into my purple sweats suit before returning to Edward's room. He laid there in a white shirt and a pair of jeans looking all kinds of sexy, god thank you for the gift you have left me. "Hey." I whispered quietly.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, come on over there's enough room for both of us." I giggled going to his bed with him. "What did you want to talk about princess?"

"What are we going to do about us Edward?" I asked laying facing him.

"Simple, were going to do this movie and then during the movie production, we're going to announce we are dating. I mean you already said you don't want the crown. What if you and I were to retire somewhere in London…I mean that's my hometown and your father's hometown so it'll be still somewhat home."

I yawned cuddling closer. "You have everything planned huh?"

"Oh my sleeping beauty you have no idea how much I have planned for you and I. Sweet dreams Sleeping Beauty I'll be here when you wake up." With one last look my eyes closed.

* * *

[1] Princess! Princess!

[2] Hello little ones, I'm so happy to see you all again!

[3] These are all my friends you remember Rose, this is her brother Jasper and his wife Alice. This is Alice's brother Edward and his best friend Emmett. Then this Tina and her cousin Katie. Say hello Everyone.

* * *

_**I really hoped everyone like the little moments between Bella and Edward! please let me know what you think. I want everyone's positive enforcement to keep me going! Read and Review!**_


End file.
